1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of determining a facial expression type, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of determining a facial expression by analyzing a face of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, a focus on health consciousness has been increasing. In line with the increasing focus on health consciousness, related technologies, for example, a data analysis method and tool based on real-time collection of data, have been developed and advanced. Thus, monitoring a state of health and receiving a personalized healthcare service are enabled.
In addition, customer demands have diversified and a level of expectation has increased due to a change in overall consumer consciousness. Thus, added emphasis is being placed on convenience and customization in using health services and related systems. For example, personalized healthcare businesses are performed based on data associated with health of individuals, for example, prevention of lifestyle related diseases and weight control programs, are experiencing rapid growth.
In the past, healthcare services were limited to treatment of diseases provided mainly to patients by hospitals or medical centers. However, the healthcare services presently encompass, for example, preventing diseases in advance and maintaining health, and are provided to healthy people.
Recently, research is actively conducted to determine a constitution or a state of healthiness based on a facial condition.
Accordingly, there is desire for an apparatus for extracting a feature point using a facial image and determining a facial expression type.